


Control Me (Even if it's Just Tonight)

by TragicLove



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018/19 [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: “If I have to hold you down and pour this water down your throat, I’ll do it,” Zac leveled his gaze with Taylor, holding the water bottle out further.“You won’t,” Taylor cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against the arm of the couch. His eyes were heavy lidded and his cheeks were covered in a pink tinge, hallmark traits of one - or ten - too many drinks.“I won’t?” Zac lifted both eyebrows in return. Taylor must be absolutely wasted, he knew better than to call Zac’s bluff.





	Control Me (Even if it's Just Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhorizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorizen/gifts).



> xhorizen is a slave driver and she prompted me to write Zaylor smut that is out of my comfort zone, and this is what happened. If it's terrible, we're blaming her. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Temporary Fix by One Direction
> 
> This also fits the hanfic bingo, prompt: humping on the couch.

“Your brothers done it again.”

Zac looked down at Bex, her intense, not all too pleased looking eyes staring back up at him.

“Done what?”

“I’ve hauled him into the office, he’s gone and gotten himself absolutely shitty drunk,” Bex rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Zac wanted to let out a laugh, wanted to tell her to let Taylor do whatever Taylor was going to do. Who cared if he got a little too drunk? He’d be the one to pay for it in the morning. 

“Bex, you’re not his babysitter,” Zac said instead. “How’d he get so drunk?”

“For some reason everyone in the room decided all at once that they’d start buying him drinks. Can never turn down a drink, that one. I don’t know how much he’s had,” she sighed. “He probably doesn’t even know.”

“So, what do you want me to do about it?” Bex wasn’t Taylor’s babysitter, but Zac sure as shit wasn’t either. Sometimes Zac felt like his four kids combined didn’t take as much effort to keep on the straight and narrow as Taylor. They didn’t whine quite as much, either.

“Could you just, I don’t know,” Bex waved her hand around between them, seemingly looking for something to say. “Go check on him. Maybe talk him off the ledge? He’s bitching that I’ve killed all his fun and I need to stop acting like his mother,” she rolled her eyes and walked away before Zac could answer, leaving him standing there wondering how badly she’d yell at him the next day if she found out he didn’t do as she asked. 

Zac sighed, walking out from the backstage area at Cains, making his way through the throng of fans still standing around despite the fact that Taylor’s DJ set had been cut a little short. There was still music playing, but no one was dancing. They never really did at these things, Zac sometimes wondered why Taylor kept doing them. Any opportunity to have his adoring public stare at him and tel him how great he was, Zac guessed. 

Every so many steps someone tried to stop Zac, chat him up, ask for a picture, but he just smiled them off, telling them he had business to take care of. When he finally reached the door to the office, he pushed it open, surprised at first by how dark the room was, just a single lamp in the far corner turned on. Taylor was laying on the couch on his stomach, his face buried in the cushions, one arm splayed off the end of the sofa, his fingers grazing the floor.

Zac shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch, not able to help the amused look that grew on his face. 

“Hey,” he said, poking Taylor in the side, laughing quietly at the low groan his brother let out. “Get up.”

“No,” Taylor mumbled. “Can’t move.”

“You can,” Zac said, poking at Taylor a few more times, causing the hand that was grazing the floor to swat up at him.

“Can’t.”

“Come on,” Zac laughed, grabbing ahold of Taylor’s legs and pulling them off the couch. “Sit up.”

“What is with all you people bossing me around?” Taylor groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position on the couch. Zac walked across the office to the mini fridge by the desk and grabbed a bottle of water, then walked back to Taylor, dropping himself down on the couch beside him.

“Nobody is bossing you around, we’re just trying to keep you alive,” Zac uncapped the water and held it out to Taylor. “Drink.”

“No thanks.”

“If I have to hold you down and pour this water down your throat, I’ll do it,” Zac leveled his gaze with Taylor, holding the water bottle out further.

“You won’t,” Taylor cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against the arm of the couch. His eyes were heavy lidded and his cheeks were covered in a pink tinge, hallmark traits of one - or ten - too many drinks. 

“I won’t?” Zac lifted both eyebrows in return. Taylor must be absolutely wasted, he knew better than to call Zac’s bluff. 

“Nope,” Taylor shrugged, dropping his head back a bit and closing his eyes. “Rooms spinning, feels nice.”

“I’m gonna give you one more chance to willingly drink this water,” Zac said, waiting for Taylor to respond. All it took was one small shake of Taylor’s head and Zac moved, one knee on each side of Taylor’s hips, a hand strong underneath his head to make sure he didn’t move it. “Open your mouth.”

“Mmm—mmm,” Taylor shook his head, pressing his lips tight together, his eyes still closed. 

“You’re asking for it,” Zac warned. “Open your mouth.”

Taylor shook his head again, his hips wiggling beneath Zac.

“Okay,” Zac sighed. “I tried.”

He tipped the water bottle slowly over Taylor’s face, letting a tiny stream of water pour onto his closed mouth.

“Shit!” Taylor shrieked, his eyes flying open as he grabbed onto Zac’s waist with one hand while bringing the other up to his face to wipe away the water.

“I warned you,” Zac laughed causing Taylor to narrow his eyes at him. “Now open up and take it like a good boy.”

“That sounds dirty,” Taylor slurred, grinning up at Zac. “But, I’m still not drinking it.”

“Why are you so difficult?” Zac asked, tightening his legs grip on Taylor before beginning to tip the bottle slowly again.

“No!” Taylor whined, wiggling beneath Zac again, except this time almost violently. Within seconds Taylor had slid down onto his back on the couch, Zac leaning over him, one hand planted firmly next to his head, the other precariously holding the water bottle.

When they finally stopped moving, Zac shifted himself slightly to stop himself from toppling off of Taylor and onto the floor, the groan Taylor let out when their hips rolled together making Zac’s eyes fall shut, visions from a long ago memory that Zac had shoved way down in a box and then sealed that box and buried it, flashing behind his eyes.

It had only happened once. They’d both been drunk, maybe as drunk as Taylor was right now. They’d been fighting over the TV remote in their shared hotel room, Taylor wanting to watch something on the Cooking Channel and Zac just wanting to watch Die Hard - it had been nearly Christmas, after all - and they’d fallen backwards onto the bed, Taylor hovering over Zac for a second before slamming their lips together. 

They’d made out like a couple of teenagers who had the house to themselves, and he supposed it fit, since thats exactly what they were then. With his eyes shut and Taylor’s body heat underneath him, he could almost remember the way it had felt when Taylor’s pajama pant clad erection had rubbed against his that night, until, miraculously, they’d both came, panting and grasping at each others shirts, their open mouths pressed together until they were spent. 

They’d never talked about it again, as far as Zac knew Taylor didn’t even remember. But, Zac had never forgotten. He was aware of the way that night had set something off inside of him, something he’d done a good job of keeping hidden from himself and everyone else who knew him since. So what if for a few years after, sometimes when the nights on the road got a little long and he was closed up in his hotel room, he’d find his hand sliding underneath the sheets, his eyes shut tight as he remembered the way Taylor’s moans and groans lead him to the brink that night. It was only sometimes, and he didn’t dwell on it. It was fine. 

Zac opened his eyes, letting out a breath. Taylor was looking up at him and Zac could see something like remembering in his eyes. Taylor reached up slowly, putting a hand on the back of Zac’s neck, another one clutched Zac’s hip. They locked eyes, completely still, not a single sound in the room, but Zac could hear the unspoken question hovering in between them. He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling something like sandpaper, and then before he knew what he was doing, he nodded once.

Taylor wasted no time, his hips jutting upwards roughly sending a shockwave throughout Zac’s entire body. Taylor pulled his lip between his teeth, his fingers tightening on Zac’s hip before his hips moved up into Zac again, an only slightly muffled groan leaving his mouth. 

Taylor pulled Zac’s face down to his, their mouths crashing together much like they had that long ago night in the hotel room. Taylor’s teeth were grazing Zac’s lips, his tongue pushing it’s way urgently into his mouth. Chills followed as Taylor’s hands slid from Zac’s neck down his back, his fingers grasping Zac’s other hip. tightly. 

Zac let his hand slide beneath Taylor’s head, burying his fingers in his hair and pulling just slightly, grinning at the low moan it drew out of him. He pulled again, a little harder, just as Taylor pushed on his hips, grinding Zac down onto him as he pushed up underneath him.

They moved together, Taylor pushing himself towards Zac while pulling Zac down onto him, their speed increasing with each brush of contact. Zac closed his eyes and was sure that he was that fifteen year old boy again, writhing with Taylor in the dark, silently begging for more.

Taylor thrust up at Zac one more time before his body loosened, his grip on Zac’s hips lightening a little. His teeth were on Zac’s bottom lip again, pulling just a little, and when Zac opened his eyes they met Taylor’s blue ones staring back at him.

Zac wasn’t sure how he did it, but suddenly they’d moved and Taylor was pulling him off the couch, his mouth moving along his neck while his hands moved to undo Zac’s jeans. Zac thought to stop him, but then the image of them doing what they’d just been doing - but sans clothes - ran through Zac’s mind and with a slight whimper he felt himself reaching for Taylor, sliding his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt.

A knock on the door froze them, Zac taking a large step back from Taylor just as it swung open. When Zac turned to see Bex standing there, a hand on the door knob, just her head poked into the office, he was sure they both looked like the cat who just got caught with the canary.

“Everything alright in here?” She smiled slightly.

“Yeah,” Zac nodded. “Yeah, we’re just - uh - getting him sobered up.”

Bex nodded again, mouthing ‘thank you,’ to Zac before pulling the door closed again. Taylor moved around Zac and walked towards the door and Zac felt every part of him deflate. He was sure that Taylor realized that what they were doing was wrong and he was going to leave him there to deal with the raging after effects of way too many minutes grinding against one another on the couch. But, Taylor put a hand on the door, making sure it was closed all the way, and then flipped the lock, and within seconds he was back on Zac, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it towards the door, undoing his pants. There was a flurry of stepping out of shoes and kicking discarded pants out of the way and then Taylor was pushing Zac down so that he was sitting on the couch, climbing into his lap so that he was straddling Zac now. Their low groans were in sync as their dicks rubbed together, Zac’s eyes fluttering shut just for briefest of moments before opening and taking in the picture in front of him.

Taylor was hovering there, looking down at Zac, his hair looking freshly fucked despite the fact that they hadn’t made it there yet - yet? The question ran through Zac’s mind. Did he want to make it there? His mouth was swollen, his cheeks rosy. Zac’s eyes moved down, taking in Taylor’s body, something he hadn’t seen on display in what suddenly felt like too many years, and he felt his cock twitch, bumping Taylor’s, the soft sensation enough to make Taylor drop his head forward a little, his mouth falling open. 

“Touch me,” he whispered, his hand landing on Zac’s, picking it up and pulling it in between them. “Please.”

Zac nodded quickly, watching as Taylor took his hand and placed it on his dick. He wrapped his hand around Zac’s, not too tight, but tight enough, and slid both of their hands up his shaft, breathing out a quiet ‘fuck,’ when he slid them back down. 

Their hands moved together, Taylor’s heavy panting mixed with the way his body was just slightly bobbing up and down with each stroke they made drawing a heavy moan out of Zac. 

“Have you ever-” Taylor looked up into Zac’s eyes, his eyelids even heavier than before, each word punctuated with a heavy breath.

“No,” Zac said quietly, licking his lips.

Taylor nodded, moving his hand with Zac’s a couple more times before releasing his grip and moving his arm away, “keep going,” he said quietly, raising himself up just the slightest bit and moving his hand underneath him, between his body and Zac’s thighs. 

It took Zac a few seconds to realize what Taylor was doing, but then Taylor let out a guttural moan, whispering ‘keep going’ again, his head thrown back. Zac could feel Taylor’s arm moving against his legs, the heavier sounds coming from his mouth then making Zac’s already fully extended cock impossibly hard. 

Taylor’s hand started moving faster, his back arching when Zac dragged the pad of his thumb across the head of his dick. Zac’s breath was shallow, his stomach in knots as he watched Taylor fuck himself with his fingers, his body trembling over Zac. 

Zac couldn’t take it anymore, his dick was practically vibrating from the inside out, a pool of pre-cum dripping down it and settling on his skin. Taylor’s body was glistening, sweat dripping from his forehead, his teeth on his perfect, pink bottom lip as he pleasured himself in time with Zac’s strokes to his dick. Zac lifted his other hand and wrapped it around his own cock, not sure how he was going to pull off jerking the both of them off and making it feel good, but he was determined to try.

He’d managed two strokes to himself, nearly enough to finish him after the show he’d been watching, when Taylor put his hand over the one on Zac, “no,” he whispered, shaking his head and withdrawing his other arm from in between them. 

Zac watched as Taylor lifted himself, moving as close to Zac as he could. He snaked a hand underneath him and held Zac in place as he slowly lowered himself onto him. Zac was holding his breath, gripping Taylor’s sides as if they were a life preserver, only letting out a whoosh of air when Taylor stopped moving, Zac filling him to the hilt. 

“You okay?” Taylor whispered, and it dawned on Zac that his words weren’t slurred anymore, but he didn’t want to think about what that meant, so instead he just nodded, watching as Taylor leaned his arms around his neck, holding himself up on the back of the couch. “Sit still,” Taylor grinned. “Let me do the work.”

“Oh,” Zac breathed, every hair on his body standing on end as Taylor began to ride him. He started slow, leaning over Zac, wisps of his hair tickling Zac’s cheek as he moved up and down. “My God,” Zac held on to Taylor tighter, his head falling back on the couch cushion. Taylor moved on him expertly, his hips sliding in Zac’s hands. 

“Have you always been this good,” Taylor leaned back a little, his eyes on Zac’s. “And I’ve been missing out all this time?”

Zac wanted to answer, wanted to remind Taylor that he was doing all of the work for the both of them, let him know that the way he was lifting himself and then filling himself with Zac with a such a perfect rhythm was likely to stop Zac’s heart at any moment. He wanted to tell him that the little flick of his hips when he fully lowered himself onto Zac was enough to drive him crazy, but he couldn’t force himself to speak. He knew he probably sounded pathetic, little whimpers mixed with louder moans filling the air around them, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was this, right then. Him being the reason for the beautiful sounds falling from Taylor’s mouth, the way Taylor felt all around him, a perfect fit like their bodies were molded for only each other. 

Zac brought his hand up to the back of Taylor’s head and pulled his face harshly down to his own, kissing him with a frenetic energy he wasn’t even aware he was capable of. Taylor responded by moving even faster, moaning into Zac’s mouth when he lightly pulled on Taylor’s hair, remembering how he seemed to like it earlier. He pulled harder, Taylor’s mouth leaving Zac’s, his head falling back.

“You’re a fucking piece of art,” Zac hadn’t meant to say it, hadn’t even realized he _was_ saying it, until the words were already out there. It seemed to be the release Zac had needed, the words switching on a confidence he hadn’t possessed just seconds earlier. He wrapped Taylor’s hair around his hand, tugging on it again. “You like that, huh?” Taylor nodded, his movements on Zac slowing. 

“Again,” Taylor groaned.

Zac pulled again, a little harder this time, then pulled Taylor’s mouth down to his own to swallow the loud moan he’d caused. They kissed, Taylor riding Zac in a painfully slow fashion, Zac’s fingers wrapped up in Taylor’s hair, until Taylor pulled back.

“Take control,” he said, looking Zac in the eye.

“What?” Zac whispered, mourning the loss of movement, his cock throbbing inside of Taylor.

“Take control,” he said again. “Fuck me the way you want to,” Taylor leaned close to Zac, his voice dropping. “The way I know you’ve wanted to all these years.”

Zac blinked twice, looking at Taylor, digesting his words. He felt a growl build inside of him, his hands gripping Taylor’s waist again, lifting him off of him. He turned him around, running a hand over the muscles in his back. “Bend over,” Zac said quietly, watching as Taylor slowly bent himself over the couch, his head turning to look back at him.

“Like this?” He raised an eyebrow, grinning at Zac.

“Like that,” Zac breathed. He ran his hands down Taylor’s back, gripping his hips again. He lined himself up behind him, drawing his lip between his teeth as he pushed himself inside of him, staying still for a second before drawing out of him and then sliding back in. He built a rhythm, Taylor dropping a sequence of curses and moans that only built his stamina, made him want to make Taylor make more noises, louder ones, maybe ones that sounded just like Zac’s name. 

Zac wound his arm around Taylor’s waist, wrapping his hand around him. Despite this being all new to Zac, it felt so natural. His limbs knew exactly where to go and what to do, he didn’t even question it as he began to stroke Taylor in time with his thrusts into him. 

“God, Zac,” Taylor drawled, pushing back onto him. “You have been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

“Shut up,” Zac groaned, digging the fingernails on his other hand into Taylor’s side. “Just shut up.”

“Say it,” Taylor moaned, looking over his shoulder at Zac, Zac’s stomach burning at the sight. The beginning of the end was coming and Zac would be just fine if it happened just like that, with that perfect view. “Just say you’ve been thinking about it.”

Zac bit his lip again, thrusting into Taylor faster, almost desperate for it, all at once wanting to feel the sweet release of letting go inside of him and never wanting it to end. 

“I have,” Taylor said quietly, his eyes still on Zac’s. “I think about this all the time.” Zac growled, pushing into Taylor even quicker. He knew his fingernails were going to leave a mark that Taylor might have to explain later, but he couldn’t be bothered with that. “Sometimes when I’m alone,” Taylor spoke again, pushing back as Zac pushed forward. “And I’m in bed, I imagine it’s you.”

It was over. Zac clenched his teeth, pushing into Taylor one, two, three more times, feeling his orgasm from his head down to his toes. The fact that Taylor was coming with him, saying his name quietly over and over again making it feel like an earthquake was riding its way throughout Zac’s body.

When they were finished they stayed like that for close to a minute, Zac leaned over Taylor, his forehead resting on the back of his neck, both of them working to even out their breathing. Finally, Zac pulled away from Taylor, bending to pick his boxers up off the floor, but Taylor turned to face him, stopping him and wrapping his arms around Zac’s waist. He pulled him close, kissing him lightly a few times.

“Let’s not wait another eighteen years to do that again this time.”

 

They cleaned themselves up with their boxers, shoving them to the bottom of the trash bin by the desk, stopping every few seconds to kiss each other, chastely, just for the feeling. They dressed, helping to make each other presentable again and Taylor flipped the lock on the door, waiting for Zac to push his feet into his sneakers. Just as Taylor reached to pull the door open, it swung open on it’s own, Bex stepping into the room.

“Oh,” she said, smiling when she saw that they were about to leave. “I was just coming to check on you. Feeling better, everything alright?”

Taylor and Zac looked at each other and grinned, Taylor laughing softly before looking back at Bex and nodding, “yeah. Everything is perfect.”


End file.
